Ashes and Smoke
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: "No one expects a an angel to burn down the world," said Jonathan, his hands on her shoulders as their eyes met in the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

She tasted like copper, tang and metal faint on her lips. The smell of drying paint and blood permeated in the air and all Jules wanted to do was suffocate from the smells. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, tasting more copper and he groaned as she grounded her hips into his. His hand, the one that wasn't pinning her wrists to the wall, moved from cupping her cheek to sliding down her chest. He felt her breasts, the softness of her skin and the thin fabric of her shirt against his palm as he reached under the hem of her shirt. There was a rough patch of skin he felt as his fingers gliding up towards her bra. A scar she had gotten from a negotiation months ago when she had gone to discuss the terms of a Downworlder wanting to live on the lands.

She had lived, walked out that room with a few cuts and a scar from when the demon attacked her with its claws, but the demon had not. She had come to him the same way she came to him now. Fresh off a hunt, fresh from a kill and all his darling huntress wanted to do was fuck and be fucked in return. Her hair, a lovely scarlet hue he wanted to forever bury his fingers in and see if he could paint stories of the blood she'd split with each follicle, tickled his cheek. Jules growled against her lips, pulling away.

"By the Angel," he whispered. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

She snorted at him. "Such a silly saying," she said, speaking of his declaration as she removed herself from his hold.

"What were you doing, this evening my dear huntress?" Jules asked as he watched her walk towards his canvas.

"I did a little task today," said his lover. She hummed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "What do you call this piece, little Blackthorn?"

Julian Blackthorn, though he preferred to be known as Jules, walked up to his lover. In the three years he had been with her and in the company of her brother by extension, she rarely referred to him as little. Jonathon might have, but that was because to him, he truly was a child. Someone little to scold and teach. But not his huntress. No, Clarissa saw him as someone who can be taught and can be loved. It was the one thing she would never give up from her old life.

Love.

Jules could remember hearing Jonathon say that even with her dark heart, Clarissa loved. She loved Jules and she loved Jonathon. To some extent, she still loved her mother and step father. Stepped behind Clary, he wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't named it yet."

She nodded, a smirk on her face as he kissed behind her ear. "Why haven't you?"

"Because my mind had been elsewhere," he whispered into her ear.

"Where?"

"The night we consummated our relationship," Jules said and spun her around, Her eyes widened at his boldness and he smiled as he held her waist. "And the night after that and all the nights after that when our bodies met. It was there this morning when you awoke me to worship your body and right now, it's there right now. Do you know what I wish to do to you, Clarissa?"

Clary tried and failed to fight her smile. "What is it, you want to do?"

Jules lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her over to his bed and laid her down. "Ravish you," he whispered into her neck and kissed her.

:::

"Was that necessary?"

Clary stared at her brother as they stared down at corpse. Jonathon, her darling but stupid brother, had decided to kill first and ask questions later. Jonathon shrugged at his sister's question and answered. "Yes it was."

"Why?" she snapped. "We were supposed to send a message to them."

"And we did," he said and watched as the doors flew open behind them. They could hear the footsteps and Jonathon spared at quick glance over his shoulder to see their mother was with them. He turned back to Clary. "After all, sister, I do believe in killing the messenger. Know why? It sends a message."

Clary sighed and looked over at her mother. She would give Jonathon his due, it most certainly did.

Jocelyn stared at the two figures standing over the now dead body of a mundane. She couldn't believe, but she did. It was them. Her heart began to race as she stared at her children. Her daughter, the spitting image of her, and her son; her ex-husband's reflection. Jocelyn opened her mouth to call for them but when Clary spared her a glance over her shoulder, she stopped and her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"Hello mother," said her daughter. Her voice was sharp like a knife though it was also sweet like chocolate. "It's been a while."

"Five years," Jonathon added with a shrug. "Did you miss us, mother?"

Jocelyn opened her mouth to speak when another stepped forward. Clary smiled bitterly at the new comer. "Hello Robert."

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern," said Robert as he stared down the young woman who once was the lover of his adopted son. He turned to the murderer who took his youngest from him. "Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, the two of you are under arrest."

"For treason, murder, kidnapping, conspiring against the Clave," Clary spoke with a bore. She waved her hand as if swatting away a fly. "Let me guess, you're also going to add breaking your son's heart to that list. Is Jace still bitter?"

Jonathon smirked. "I would hope not."

Clary's smile was menacing. "Considering he'd laying down with a dog, I would't think so."

The siblings shared a small laugh. Jonathon waved his hand once more and a portal appeared before the four. Jonathon. "I'm so happy we could have this chat," Jonathon said and watched as Clary pulled a dagger from her wrist compartment and launched it at Robert. The blade landed between his shoulder neck. He fell to the ground, blood spurting from his neck.

"You can add attempted murder as well," she grinned and walked towards the portal. Jonathon didn't even spar his mother a glance as he walked into the portal. Jocelyn watched as it closed behind them, taking her children from her once again.

Jocelyn turned towards her friend and former Circle member. She rushed over and set him up, pulled the knife from him and applied pressure. He needed medical attention and that would have to come first before her children.

Almost everything did nowadays.


	2. Interlude

Interlude

"What in the Angel's name happened to him?"

Jocelyn was not in a mood to answer any questions Maryse had for her. She was too busy keeping her hands on Robert's bleeding shoulder. She didn't care that his ex-wife was showing concern right now. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her stele, drawing it along his skin to draw the healing rune. He groaned softly and looked over at her with a weak smile.

"Thank you," he whispered as he sat up. He held his should as he did before looking down at the dagger. "They got away."

"You were a bit more important than looking for my children." Jocelyn said though it felt very automatic to say. Her children were more important than her comrade. Five years since she had seen them. Five years since she walked into her daughter's room to find her walking through her full body mirror and staring back just in time for Jocelyn to see her thought to be dead son smiling at her.

"No need to lie to me Joyce." Robert said, seeing right through her lie. "I'm a father remember? I know what it means to have your children torn from you."

Maryse bit her lip at his words. Instead she focused on Jocelyn. "Clary, you saw her?"

"And Jonathon as well," she answered and stood up, bringing Robert with her. "Come along, I'm sure the council will want a report."

:::

"Why are you making that face?" She asked her voice more of a growl than words. Her hand, so small and dainty, is wrapped around his neck. The afterglow only added the allure of her. Her skin was glistening with sweat, her lips were red, pouty and bitten from their kisses. Her mane of red hair hung over her shoulder and he wanted to run his hands through them. He knew they would feel like silken knots between his fingers. He felt pressure as she squeezed. She growled out his name and it only made him moan. "Answer me, Julian."

"You're beautiful," he whispered and then leaned up, letting their lips brush together. "A Valkyrie come to end my life and yet she ends up in my bed, naked above me," he grabbed her breasts as if to prove a point. "I know you'll end me. Your beautiful face will turn vicious and your nails will one day sink into my skin and rip away my flesh until you've found my heart."

"Why are you being so poetic?" Clary asked. "Why are you making your death sound as pleasurable as our sessions?"

"Because like our session, my darling mistress, I will gain pleasure from it, because you've gained pleasure from it. I want you to hold my heart in your hearts, blood staining your slender fingers."

Clary frowned. "Don't be an idiot," she said as she yanked him up by his hair. "I don't plan on killing you Julian Blackthorn."

Julian blinked. "You don't?"

"I happen to like you, Jules. Enough to make you my lover, remember?"

He laughed. "Of course."

"You moron," she chastised. "Planning a poetic death when I have no intentions of ending you."

He smirked and flipped them over. The shocked look in her emerald eyes sent arousal through him. He cupped her cheek, the grin on his face predatory. "So lovely," he cooed and bitten her bottom lip. "How do you want it, Clarissa? Hard, bruising and wild or delicate and passionate?"

She shook her head. "Surprise me."

:::

"You saw them?" Emma Carstairs breathed out. "You _saw_ them!?"

"Yes we did." Jocelyn said though she was almost certain the girl was going to repeat the question.

"You saw them?"

"She just said yes Emma." Olivia Blackthorn said with a frown marring her face. "But you didn't say you saw Julian."

"No."

Olivia sighed. "I see," she said.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Graymark." Tiberius Blackthorn said with a smile.

"Thank you? Thank you!? Are you guys kidding me? She didn't do anything!" Emma snapped with a frown. "My best friend - your brother! - is in their clutches and you're saying thank you!?"

"Emma," Robert said with a frown. "That's enough. Jocelyn has every right to be caught off guard."

"Yea because those two sociopaths are her children." Emma said nastily. "I swear they did something to him. He was fine before she showed up. Then he went crazy. He started obsessing over that girl."

Tiberius made a sound. "A beauty he would call her," he said, remembering how Julian called Clary a beauty. How he said he wanted to capture her on any canvas he could. His brother's former room was filled with portraits of Clary. Her eyes, the color of her hair, the way she stood in battle. He had often drawn her sad, as the way he had remembered her before her reappearance.

"More like a pedophile," snarled Emma. "What would a twenty-one year old want with a seventeen year old?"

"Sexual things," Alec muttered. "I mean, he is a boy. If I was straight, I'm pretty sure I'd follow in Julian's place."

Jace shook his head. "Don't be rude."

Jocelyn shook her head at them.

"We simply came to inform you that we saw them," Robert said. "We still don't know where they are or why they decided to attract us by killing that man."

"I hope you find her," Emma's eyes were bright with angry. "So I can kill that harpy."

:::

Alec paused as he stepped into his apartment. He had long since moved out of the Institute. But he hasn't moved in with Magnus as the assumed. He and Magnus hasn't spoken in the last five years. He frowned, focusing on the presence in the room. He found what he was looking for sitting on the couch, a tumbler of bourbon in his hands.

"Don't worry Alexander," Jonathon smiled warmly at him. "I simply came to see how you were doing."

Alec sighed. "Let me guess, we need to talk?"

Jonathon smiled. "You guessed it, little angel."

"If you'd stop undressing me with your eyes, we could."

"That's never stopped us before."

Alec didn't falter like he had hoped. He simply walked towards him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jonathon hummed. "Have you given my offer a thought?"

"To join you?" Alec seethed. "To 'burn the world'?"

Jonathon grinned. "Of course. You would rule beside me, my King."

"And your sister?"

"Well she would be Queen of course," Jonathon said as an afterthought. "But she wants nothing to do with the Shadowhunting world once we do. She would rather rule the mundanes, the wicked little harpy. Europe is calling her name and she and her lover would waste no time with the lycans."

"Lycans?" Alec choked. "What else are you not telling me!?"

Jonathon grinned. "I'm sorry darling, but that's all I can say. Since you're still loyal to the Clave."

Alec growled. "I may wear their marks," he said slowly and then walked towards him. He straddled the blonde, tugging at his hair. "But I don't owe them loyalty."

"Just my brother, his werewolf lover and your sister." Jonathon said and grabbed Alec's hips. "Don't worry Alexander, they will be spared my wrath. Simply because they are your kin."

Alec leaned forward. "Promise?"

Jonathon smiled. "I swear it."

"I still don't believe you." Alec sighed.

"You never do," said the blonde before he gave the raven haired male a bruising kiss. "But it makes the sex more fun."


End file.
